Priestess of Eternal Light
by ShinakaStar
Summary: AU [Ancient Egypt] Anzu, Egypt's premier priestess, may be the only thing between the nefarious Malik and the Sennen Ball, and his plans for domination. SetoAnzu ON HIATUS AND NEEDS TO BE REVAMPED
1. Priest of Light

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Yugioh.  
  
Hi there! Normally I wouldn't a new series until the first one's been done, but this idea kept tugging at my mind!!!! I just have to write it!! plus I got the idea from a dream I had. r&r, and enjoy!!  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu: Tea  
  
Jounouchi: Joey  
  
Honda: Tristan  
  
Thoughts ' '  
  
Talking " "  
  
Transition to next scene * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Priest of Light  
  
She walked down the lonely streets of Ancient Egypt, her bright goldenrod, priest robes scraping at the dry, arid ground. Bodies were everywhere, dead bodies, when their lives had been sucked out of them with one breath; the wrath of the treacherous Millenium Items. She had been too late to stop the whole massacre, too late to pray for the safety of the civilians. She had failed her duty.  
  
'Why did this have to happen! They were innocent people!!!'  
  
A bunch of children' bodies laid there at a pile, marbles scattered around. Perhaps they had been playing a game, before tragedy struck. Tears went down her cerulean eyes, and onto the ground, creating moist spots.  
  
'I'll have to go to the next town before this happens again, before more are killed!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yami-I mean, oh Great Pharaoh Yami, the Priest of Light is coming here right now, shall I send the bodyguards?" A frail man, possibly the Pharaoh's advisor, was standing in front of him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Send the bodyguards right now. We don't the same thing to happen just like the last Priest. She was killed by Malik before she could reach here, and he killed everybody here. The people had just started to settle here again! He can kill anybody with that Millenium Ball." (I made in this fic, that the Millenium Ball can absorb the lives of anyone, since I don't really know what it does)  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Commanding the bodyguards that were standing right against the right wall of the room, Yami wiped the sweat from his hot face. The new Priest of Light was Anzu, his childhood friend. He still couldn't believe that she actually wanted to train for such a dangerous position. All of the previous Priests had died before reaching every town in Egypt. The people had lost all hope that perhaps this time the new Priest of Light would be able to pray at every single town, and counteract the magic of the Millenium Ball, restoring peace in the country.  
  
'I hope Anzu doesn't die in this mission.' But even he, had lost all faith, and instead put his faith in that she could protect this town from Malik.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Seto grumbled at all the racket that was happening out in the streets. Knowing better to stay at the temple, he watched all the merchants, babies, children, adults, all running to the town square, which was usually a shopping center. There was guards everywhere trying to keep all the people under control, as they waved at something that was coming. Then he knew: the Priest of Light. All the regular Priests were to look up to her, as she was the head of Priests. He was a Priest. He just didn't see the point of appointing more after each one of them kept dying at the murderous hands of Malik. Everybody was still going to die, anyhow.  
  
"Please save our town!!! We don't want to die!!!" One woman yelled out.  
  
"My children, my babies, don't let them die!!!" Another person cried out in anguish.  
  
The 5 bodyguards that were commanded by King Yami's advisor to protect Anzu, were getting pretty frustrated as the townspeople kept blocking their way to the townsquare.  
  
"Move it , everybody! She needs her air!!"  
  
But still they kept on blocking the way, the guards taking over to push them away.  
  
'Please Isis, don't fail me again like in that last town. I don't want anybody else to die. They're all innocents.' Anzu prayed, while slowly walking with the bodyguards. Some of the Priests from the town's temple had managed to get through the hoards of people, yelling their appreciation for her.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to get out of the way, before!!"  
  
Well, the Priest of Light will have to get used to this, since this is basically what happens in almost every single town she visits.  
  
"Hey Anzu!!!!!"  
  
'What was that?' She thought. Nobody was allowed to call the Priest of Light by her real name unless the person knew her well.  
  
"Hey I'm over here!! It's me, Jounouchi!! Remember when we used to play together with Yami and Honda when we were young!!!"  
  
'Jounouchi?.' Suddenly a huge smile played in her lips. One of her best friends!! Looking around, she tried to see him and where he was screaming from.  
  
"Jounouchi, where are you!!! Uh, can you bodyguards stop for a second?"  
  
"O-kay." The foremost bodyguard wasn't sure if he should do this, but decided to give consent anyway.  
  
"Thanks." Anzu ran off into the midst, the palace guards once more trying to control the people from running after her. The bottom part of her silk robes was getting dirtied, but she didn't care, as long if she could find her friend.  
  
"Jounouchi, where are you!!"  
  
"Anzu, right over here!!!" His voice sound like it was coming from the left, so she veered towards there. Then she saw him: a tall guy with messy blond hair, just standing behind a well. She stopped, panting, and to regain her energy.  
  
"Long time no see!!!"  
  
"Jounouchi.It's you!!"  
  
"What ya think!"  
  
"Hmm, always the joker of the bunch."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: What do ya think!!!!!!!!!! the next chapter going to be about a reunion with Jounouchi!!! He's starting to become a fave character. =) if the story seems complicated, I'll explain it in simple terms here: the priest of light is very important, because they have the ability to protect towns with their prayers against the millennium ball. malik has been killing people with the millenium ball in order to wipe out the world, so he could rule it, starting with egypt first. When the priest of light have prayed in all the towns in egypt, the prayers will make the sun god ra come out and counteract the magic of the millenium ball, sacrificing the person that had been using the ball for evil. The prayers also protect the town temporily against malik, until the god comes out. But if the priest dies before she can prayed in every town, the prayers' effect will disappear. (meaning malik) it's supposedly a seto/anzu romance. Sorry for the whole confusion!! 


	2. Reunion and First Looks

Disclaimer:  
  
Shinaka: I hate disclaimers, they drive me nuts!!!!!! Even when I wrote it once already, I still have to write it for all my other fanfics!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: calm down.  
  
Shinaka: shut the BLEEP up!!!  
  
Yugi: isn't this fic supposed to be PG?  
  
Shinaka: whatever. I don't own the copyrights to yugioh. There, you happy, yugi!!!  
  
Yugi: o.o maybe.  
  
Note:  
  
Anzu: Tea  
  
Jounouchi: Joey  
  
Honda: Tristan  
  
Thoughts ' '  
  
Talking " "  
  
Transition to next scene * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion And First Looks  
  
  
  
Walking to the Priestess, Jounouchi grinned at her. Anzu had changed. She certainly didn't look like that scrawny little 10-year old girl who kept on trying to beat Yami in Senet, but a matured, pretty 18-year old. (Senet is an Egyptian chess game or something, I forgot)  
  
"Uh, need a hand?" She was still trying to catch her breath after 3 long minutes.  
  
"No, thank, you.."  
  
'Guess she doesn't run much these days.' He thought.  
  
The townsfolk all gathered around the two. Though they pretty much didn't believe that the latest Priest could summon the God Ra, they still idolized her, pretty much.  
  
"Wow, Jounouchi actually knows the Priest of Light in person! Our immature Jounouchi." One person mumbled to himself watching the scene. Having experienced minor bruises and injuries from the palace guards, they kept themselves a few feet away from them.  
  
"Yep, I knew her. Knew her, since we were kids!!" Jounouchi yelled out to the people, erupting in "oohs", and "ahhs".  
  
'Still, he could never give up a chance to brag about something.' Anzu thought, sweatdropping.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So how many towns you prayed to, so far?" Anzu and Jounouchi managed to detach themselves from the center of gawking people, but even so, they couldn't escape from the many stares from the townsfolk, that had decided to go back to business as usual.  
  
"A few 40."  
  
Her friend's face faulted down to the burning ground, which he responded to with screaming, "HOT, HOT, HOT!!", around the streets, his chin a big red burn.  
  
"It's not that many, considering I had to travel all over Egypt to pray in every village and town. But-"  
  
Jounouchi managed to dunk his head in the nearest water-filled ditch, the water sizzling. He pulled it out, wet face and all.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"The last town I went to, I was too late. Everybody got killed, because of me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Anzu."  
  
"But all those people were innocent. They didn't deserve to have Malik suck the lives out of them. Nor the rest of the world."  
  
"Try to cheer up. You did the best you could. That's the only town that Malik managed to get through?"  
  
"Yeah, for now." Then abruptly changing to another subject, so she didn't have to think about all those deaths, horrific and all.  
  
"So where's the nearest temple?"  
  
He pointed to the right side of the street, at a tall, colorful building structure.  
  
"There it is. But beware, this really annoying priest named Seto lives there. Same age as us. He says he can foretell the future with a weird gold rod. Stupid, only the Gods can do that. What is he trying to do, make himself a God? Also, he keeps telling everybody that there's no point of the Priest of Light: we're all going to die anyway."  
  
Anzu sighed sadly, hearing about her first unbeliever.  
  
"Maybe he is right. All the Priests before me had all died before reaching all the towns and villages in Egypt. So what chance do I have to stop all the killings?" But then she smiled meekly.  
  
"But I'll try my best. Plus I'm staying for a week and a half, so you'll get to see me a lot. See you later!"  
  
"Uh, okay Anzu."  
  
She waved at him, slowly slipping away from Jounouchi, as crowds swallowed him up to ask him what did the Priest of Light just talk to him about.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"The Priestess is so pretty, I wish I could be like her!!!"  
  
"I know, what kind of oils does she use for her skin!?"  
  
'Girls. They could yak all day long about meaningless things, such as oils to make their skin look better. I'll never get them.' Seto watched and rolled his eyes, as the two inexperienced Priests kept droning on about the Priestess' hair, her eyes, it's like everything of her was drop dead gorgeous. He held his Millenium Rod close to him. It had the ability to foretell the future and perhaps beyond. That rod was the reason why he was named the Priest of Future by the Head Priest in the temple. Sure, he like that rank, but that meant he had to hang around with all the newbies. And they weren't exactly a smart bunch.  
  
Suddenly, the Head Priest appeared, wearing the bold color red-orange, and face looking frantic.  
  
"Fellow Priests and Priestesses, the Priest of Light is arriving here!!! We must all prepare ourselves for her!!! Hurry!!"  
  
The same two Priestesses just shrieked at how they look so inferior under the gaze of the Priest of Light, other Priests were fixing up their robes, and even the Head Priest himself was fooling around with an expensive ivory comb. (Not sure if those exist back then, need to check on my history) Seto did nothing. It wasn't like the Priest of Light was Isis, the mother of all Gods.  
  
"Quick Ayumi, check the entrance, is she there!?" The Head Priest yelled that order to one of his more experienced Priests.  
  
A girl shot out from helping one of her friends fix her hair, her raven- black hair bouncing, checking out the open entrance.  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Good, I need more time to ready myself!" But at the moment the last word of that sentence left his mouth, a figure appeared at the door. The Priest of Light had come at last.  
  
The Priests that hadn't seen her from the whole fiasco out there, stood there with their mouths gaping open, the Priestesses squealed in delight, and most of all, Seto. Seto's mouth was more than gaping, he was stunned. She had beauty that was beyond describing, and her face had that soft glow to it that made her more beautiful.  
  
"This is the temple, right?"  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So what you'd think of the 2nd chapter!! Don't tell me, write it in your reviews!!!!! Please review, but no flames. If somebody does, (and I'm not kidding) I may not write a single thing for weeks!!! (that's the bad thing when you're sensitive) I really hope you do enjoy this chapter. Now if you will excuse me, I need the finish the 4th chapter of Untitled Love, and start chap 3 of this. Good thing I type fast. Bye!!! ^_^  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	3. Questions and Jounouchi's Anger

Disclaimer: idonotownyugioh. There, said it. let's move on.  
  
Thanks for your reviews, and Lady MR, my memory of ancient egypt is very clouded. (totally forgot everything I learned in history) I got really bad memory. Just after I wrote the 1st chapter, I realized that Anzu should be called a priestess, not a priest. (oops) and Kylie, I was kind of writing the story in a rush, so I didn't really thought the title through. And it does sound better, so maybe I'll change the title!! (after this) oh and Black Magician Girl, I was also writing the story based on limited info. I knew that seto was a priest, but not the high one. (should have done some more researching) now that we all got that cleared up, let's seriously move on!!!! r+r!!  
  
Note: (In your reviews for this chap, vote if the note section should stay, cuz I'm getting tired of typing it)  
  
Anzu: Tea  
  
Honda: Tristan  
  
Jounouchi: Joey  
  
Thoughts ' '  
  
Talking " "  
  
Transition to next scene * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Questions and Jounouchi's Anger (sucky title)  
  
  
  
"So she said, she's going to meet up with you later?" Pharaoh Yami asked his friend Jounouchi.  
  
"Yeah, then she went into the temple."  
  
"Baka!!! You should be keeping a close eye on her!!! You want Malik to kill her or what!!!" (baka means stupid)  
  
Jounouchi was appalled at Yami. Normally he wouldn't scream at his friends, but today was an exception.  
  
"Al right, I'll go back to her, but I don't think she'll appreciate the idea of being babysat."  
  
"Just GO!!!"  
  
Jounouchi went away very quickly, not wanting to get his eardrums get burst even more under the massive impact of Yami's voice, as the Pharaoh slid right down onto his throne. Sunset was nearing soon, and that was most oftenly the time that Malik struck, cunning and mysterious, a life lost in a heartbeat.  
  
'I should go to my temple and pray to Ra for Anzu's safety.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Uh, Priestess of Light, welcome to our temple! I hope you find it suitable!!" But under that greeting, you could sense quivering in his tone.  
  
"Uh, thanks!!" Anzu looked around. And sweatdropped. All the Priestesses and the Priests were all staring at her like crazy, stirring up uncomfortable feelings in the girl.  
  
"How many temples there are in this town?" She might as well ask. She needed to plan out how many temples she should visit a day, during the week and a half she was staying here.  
  
"I think there's 13. Including the one at Pharaoh Yami`s palace." The same Priestess, Ayumi, answered. Then they all started to bombard questions on her.  
  
"Priestess of Light, what do you wash your hair with?"  
  
"How many towns did you pray in?"  
  
"Why did you wanted to become the Priestess of Light, anyway?"  
  
"If you see Malik, do you got any plans how to save yourself from him?"  
  
Amongst all those questions, Seto stood there unperturbed. Anzu was really beautiful, and still sticked out of the crowd, even with all those 35 Priests jumping up on her.  
  
'Wait, how could I be even thinking that! If she is that beautiful, she'll probably already had someone. And I can't start thinking about settling down already, being the Priest of Future is much more important than mates!! Must resist thoughts!' He thought in anguish, pounding his head with his left hand.  
  
Meanwhile for Anzu....  
  
"Oh please, one at a time. I use lemon oil for my hair, I prayed in 40 towns, I wanted to be the Priestess of Light because I wanted to save my country from Malik, and I didn't come up with a plan to escape Malik yet, if I do meet up with him. I prefer not to think about that." Anzu put that last statement rather sadly. She hadn't at all thought about that, and that question had plunged her into a depression.  
  
"Lemon oil?? What brand?!" They kept shouting more questions, especially about frivolous and unnecessary things, due to Priest Seto's disgust.  
  
' When will these girls learn, make-up and hair styles aren't important!!!' He really did felt sorry for the poor Priestess. Those fools didn't realize she simply wasn't there to be the guide on fashion, she was there to try to be the savior of Egypt.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'He thinks he could just boss his friends around like that, ever since he became Pharaoh!! I wish his father hadn't died!!!!!' Jounouchi was stomping down the street, giving off a mad and disgusted vibe to the peasants and merchants, who wisely chosen to stay away from him. Past experiences was often deadly, and the people didn't want to experience it again.  
  
A couple of snotty sons to high officers, unfamiliar to Jounouchi and his bad temper, was running around their moms, when they noticed him, sulking and all.  
  
"Who's that guy?"  
  
"Maybe another one of those retarded peasants. He sure knows how to stomp."  
  
"Let's make fun of him!! He wouldn't even understand what we're saying about him, him being so stupid and all!!!"  
  
That really set Jounouchi off. His hands were already in fists, and his nails only dug into his palms more. He turned around. And what came next, will send the boys scurrying to their mommys` backs.  
  
He sucker punched one of them in the jaw. And that felt good!! Anger at Yami, and at the snots were released at the nearest and unlucky kid. And from his loud moanings of pain, he guessed that kid got what he deserved. (still the gangster type in the past)  
  
"What you do that for, you PEASANT!!" One of the moms, a stout, beak-nosed lady, called out to Jounouchi.  
  
"Your husbands may be the high officials for Pharaoh Yami, but I'm the son of the Head Chief of Military!! Besides, you need to get that nose fixed!!!" He spat that out, shocking the many crowds of people that had all gathered to see what the commotion was all about. Insulting the wife of a high official was NOT a good idea.  
  
"Why you impertinent child...."  
  
"If you try to insult me back, I'll sic my dad on you, and he have a MUCH higher rank than your husband!!!!!! And he'll surely beat you to a pulp!!!"  
  
The woman growled. Being beaten verbally by a child, her son having a broken jaw..today was NOT her day.  
  
"Fine!! But I'm certainly going to pray to Isis that she brings you eternal bad luck!!!"  
  
"Great!" Jounouchi screamed back. He had a back-up plan for that.  
  
'Then I'll just pray to Geb to bring her bad luck too!!!' (Geb is the earth god) What he just thought was his back-up plan.  
  
Seeing that the fight had ended between Jounouchi and the grotesque wife, they all left, keeping in mind to go talk to their children never to make fun of strangers on the streets. That was good. At least he didn't have everybody staring at him no more.  
  
  
  
A/N: again with the usual, "what ya think!" please r+r!!! thought I won't probably see them, since the computer won't show me at all!!!!!!! Stupid, dammit computer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But at least I can see how much I got with the stats section. And do vote. For the sake of potential longer chapters, and not so much mumbo-jumbo at the beginning of the fic!!!!!! And I really hate that will and grace commerical on channel 11!!!!!! It's driving me nuts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHH!!!!!!! Sorry if there's not much romance, and so much bashing from jounouchi. -_-; I like stories that the characters develops a romance slowly. Ja ne!!  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


End file.
